The invention relates to an apparatus for separating animal solid waste and litter clump waste from clean litter.
The litter box is well-known as the toilet for indoor-dwelling animals--cats, in particular. Problems with the conventional litter box include unpleasant odors that emanate from an open reservoir of mingled waste and litter, as well as the untidy operation of extricating offensive waste from otherwise reusable litter. Numerous individuals have endeavored to improve the conventional litter box by introducing various types of machinery to remove waste portions from litter.